


The Middle Ground

by Julia_oliver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_oliver/pseuds/Julia_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is done with Dean and Cas telling him their problems, so he finds a way to fix all them for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem (Dean)

"I don't know how to say this Sammy but I think I am in love with Cas."

"Yah no shit."

"What?" Dean was suddenly thrown aback in shock 

"Seriously Dean, it's pretty obvious." Sam retorted, bitch faced as usual.

And that's when the problem started.

"Wait do you think Cas knows?!?" Dean was almost screaming at this point.

Thoughts raced through Dean's mind.

What if Cas knew but wasn't saying anything because he didn't feel the same way?

What if he did?

"I don't think so. You should tell him, I think he loves you too." Sam took a bite of his cereal.

"But Sammmmyyyy what if he doesn't love me back?"

Sam looked at dean who was now sprawled on the floor whining.

"Really Dean? This is ridiculous. You are a grown man get off the floor."

"But Sammy," Dean curled into a ball "I'm scared."

"Oh wow, you really are just realising this now, aren't you?"

"Who else do you think knows?!"

"Anyone who has seen you and Cas in the same room, you guys basically eyefuck each other, all the damn day."

“Oh god why, he probably knows he probably hates me. Oh god Sam, why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“Would you have listened?”

Dean thought about it for a moment.  
“No, probably not.”

“I thought it would be best if you figured it out yourself.”

“Fuck me,” Dean was mumbling now but Sam still heard.

“I think you would rather Castiel do that,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

“DAMN IT SAMMY, WHY?”

"This is just payback for the prank war you started"

"What? your still holding a grudge about that"

"Hell's yeah."

"Fine, what do you want?"

“The spoon picture dean, delete it and I will stop.”

Dean quickly grabbed his phone and went directly to his pictures.

“Wait, if I delete this you can't tell Cas.”

“Wait, you are going to tell him right?”

“I don't know Sammy, maybe, I really don't know.” 

Dean quickly deleted the photo.

“Dean no, you have to tell him!”

“You know, I think I get to decide that myself. The only thing need to do is make sure you don't tell him. Which, you won't, if you want to ever talk to me again.”

“This is just cruel Dean!”

“You have to promise me you won't tell him!”

“Fine, I won't tell him.” 

(HE LIED)


	2. The problem (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter only with some Castiel shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a lot of coffee right now and this will either be really good or really cheesy, hopefully not horrible, eh trust me.

"Sam," Castiel said firmly as he appeared in the back of the Impala while Sam was driving to pick up the "essentials" (Beer, Chinese food and pie of course).

“Jesus fucking christ, Castiel!” Sam said loudly.

“I have a personal matter to confide in you about, it's quite important,” he said with his squinty eye look thing he does

“Well, maybe you could have waited until the car was at a stoplight or something?”

“Sorry.”

“Well, anyways what do you need to 'confide in me about.'”

“Well, umm...” Castiel scratched the back of his head.  
“It's about Dean.”

“He's not in trouble, is he?” Sam said, suddenly serious.

“No! No, nothing like that.”

“Oh, then what's it about?”

“I um, seem to have well…”

“Come on Castiel, spit it out man.”

“You have to promise not to tell Dean.”

“And what if I do?”

“Ill smite you, which would be sad considering I find you to be a friend.”

“Well then I guess I can't tell Dean then. You can trust me Castiel.” he said with a chuckle 

“I’m in love with Dean.”

“And?”

“And what, I just told you the biggest secret of my extremely long existence and you don’t even seem surprised!”

“Well I mean, it's been pretty obvious.”  
“How so?!” Castiel said, obviously shocked

“Oh god, well you “share a more profound bound”, you guys eyefuck each other anytime you’re in the room together, and the things you'll do for each other….”

Castiel groaned and plopped back into the backseat with his hands on his face.  
“Sam I have no idea what I'm going to do about this.”

“Well, for starters you should tell him,”

“NO! You know how Dean jokes about gay people, there's no way he would want to be with me.”

“Fine, I'll think of something, in the mean time relax.”


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam told Castiel he would come up with a plan, now he is. The Winchester way. or me making weird plans way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to black hole sun while I write, and also my fanfiction playlist (mostly my chemical romance). So this should be good.

Sam pulled out his laptop at the dinner. He made sure to get seated with the wall behind him so no one could see what he was looking at. They had been working a case in the suburbs in Ohio, a man had been murdered and the autopsy revealed he had keys in his lungs, as in his lungs were FILLED with keys. So Sam and Dean assumed witches. Which turned out to be a few teens trying some witchcraft with a book one of their moms' had. The kids gave Sam and Dean the book right away, not wanting to be involved with a man's murder. Since the kids got the book from a mother they needed to look into the mother as well, making it the perfect situation to trick Dean. Now Castiel would never agree to Sam's plan, (and if he did then the plan wouldn't work) so he made sure they had the angel handcuffs. Next, he needed rope, lots of rope. Luckily Ohio has a lot of residents who like to do their own renovations so rope wasn't difficult to find on a home depot site and they already had the other stuff he needed, all that was left was the location. With a little driving around he found an abandoned barn. It wasn't very big but space wasn't what he needed, what he needed was seclusion and this barn did just that. So he called out to Dean from the barn.  
“Whats up, Sammy?”

“So get this, I found the barn that Angela has been using for witchcraft, but she's not here-”

“Wait hold on, whose Angela?”

“The kid's mom that had the witchcraft book.”

“And you went and researched her and found her shit already?”

“Yep, we should do a stake out tonight and make sure it's her.”

“Sounds like a plan Sammy.”

Step one was completed. Step two would take some more work, mostly acting. For step two he had to make Dean fall asleep before him, not a problem, then he just had to fall asleep, also not a problem, however, he did need step three: to make the barn look like someone had been practicing witchcraft in said barn. Luckily he had a handy witchcraft book that definitely works, he would just paint a few of the symbols on the walls (incorrectly, of course, Sam's not going to do any real witchcraft. That's absurd.)

“Alright this the place yet, Sammy? We have been driving around and checking barns for two hours man,” Dean said clearly tired.

“Yeah, this is definitely the place.” 

The plan was working perfectly.

“You take first shift.”  
“Seriously, man? I was just driving for two hours through peaceful corn fields, most of which you were sleeping for.”

“Fine then, I’ll take first shift.”

He took the bait. And so Sam fell right asleep too.  
Dean ended up sleeping the whole night like Sam had planned and was quite panicked in the morning.  
“What if the witch had shown up Sam?!” Dean was yelling at this point.

“Why don't you call Castiel and have him steak out with us?”

“And how would that help?” Dean said, still yelling.

“He doesn't sleep Dean.”

“Oh yeah,” it seemed he forgot that angels didn't need sleep. ”Call him down then.”

“You know he doesn't answer for me.”

“Fine. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here cuz we need his help.”

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas.”

(AND THE EYEFUCK COMMENCES)

“Hey Castiel, glad you could make it, we need your help,” Sam said pretending not to notice the obscene eye sex.

“Are you still on the witch case, I thought you got the book away from the teens.”

“Yeah we did but we looked into the mom who actually owned the book and Sammy found a barn she has been using for witchcraft.”

“I don't see the problem, sounds like you just need to stake out the barn. I don't see where I come in.”

“Well we tried that but we both fell asleep so we were thinking you would stay with us considering you don't sleep.”

“Sound like a plan Cas?” Dean said hopefully

“Sounds like a plan Dean.” Dean smiled, Cas was catching onto human language.


	4. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stage, Sammy is going to reveal all the marbles.

Sam had to work fast to get both the angel and his brother tied up and he definitely had to tie Castiel up first considering he probably would think that Sam was possessed and smite him. Luckily neither Castiel or Dean thought it was odd he was carrying rope and clothes for gags (he kept the angel handcuffs in his pocket because if either of them saw the handcuffs it would ring alarm bells immediately).  
“Dean go set up in the barn, Castiel stay and help me carry this shit.”

Dean grabbed the sleeping bags and beer and went into the barn while Castiel grabbed some of the rope and started to go to the barn.  
What happened instead was Sam caught him off guard and tackled him to the ground and quickly handcuffed and gagged him.

“Mmfff!” Castiel said as most people that are gagged do.

“Shhh...” Sam realized this was probably really creepy, “This is all a part of the plan I told you I would make.”

This made Castiel relax, but not by much considering the whole situation.

“Just trust me and stay here.”

And as you probably guessed he walked into the barn.

“Dean?”

“Whats up Sammy?”

“Something's wrong with Castiel.”

“Shit!” Dean bolted outside to see Castiel sitting there gagged and handcuffed.

“What the hell?” Dean said aloud.

And then he was tackled by Sam.

“WHAT THE HELL SAMMY?!” Dean yelled.

“I’m sick of both of you and your shit.”

“MMFF!” Dean said gagged now and sitting next to Castiel.

“I'm sick of you two coming to me with problems when you should have been talking to each other!”

“Mmmf...”

“Shush, now we are going to talk about something both of you were so scared to tell each other that you both had to go through me to make a plan, and oh was it a good one. I had to go through all that trouble but lets not dwell on that. Let's get to the real reason we are here.”

Both Castiel and Dean seemed tense.

“Calm down guys, I'm not going to do anything violent. I'm just going to solve a problem we all have.”

“Mmmphfff.”

“Jesus dean, even gagged you don't shut up. Fine, I’ll just get straight to the point, you two love each other.”

They still looked really tense so Sam started to ramble on.  
“Not like friends, not like brothers, like you want to fuck each others brains out kind of love. You know what?”

Sam took the gags off.

“Just fucking tell each other.”

And then he plopped down on the dirt.

“Is this true Dean? Do you love me?”

“Well I wanted to do this under better circumstances but I think we sent Sammy a bit over the deep end on this one.”

“Yes it seems we did 'send him over the deep end' as you said.”

“Wait, you love me too, right?”

“Of course dean, we share a profound bond!”

“FINALLY!” Sam yelled. “I'm going home.”

“What about the witch Sammy?”

“Mom checked out, she thought it was a Halloween decoration.”

“So you did all of this just so we would confess our love to each other.” Castiel said matter-of-a-factly. 

“Yep, and now we are going home so you guys can work out some unresolved sexual tension.”

“What does that mean Dean?”

“It means he's going to take us home while we make out in the back of the impala, and when we get home we can fuck each others brains out.”

“That sounds nice.” “I did not need to hear that.” Castiel and Sam said at the same time.

“Lets just go home, I want to take my angel to bed!”

“Fine let's go.”

“Sam.”

“What now Castiel?” 

“I'm still handcuffed and Dean is still tied and I would rather not be handcuffed as I am what you and Dean would call a top.”

“SWEET! SAMMY LETS GO.”

And they all lived happily ever after, Except Sam. Because after that night he immediately went and bought noise canceling headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> me re-reading this "this is horrid I could have done this so much better"


End file.
